


Love Language

by InvisibleRaven



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleRaven/pseuds/InvisibleRaven
Summary: Darren is feeling a bit insecure, but Chris is always there to reassure him.





	Love Language

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the CrissColfer Valentine Gift Exchange!
> 
> hxwllxveskitkxt on Tumblr requested one of the boys feeling insecure and the other reassuring him. I tried to mix the fluff and smut as best I could, so I hope you like it hun!

“Chris?”

Chris hummed as he looked up from his laptop, glasses slipping down his nose, looking at Darren who looked...withdrawn into himself. Head hung, one hand holding the opposite arm, toes rubbing into the plush rug Chris kept in his office. “What’s up sweetie?”

“The premiere’s tonight.” Darren replied, still not raising his gaze from the carpet. 

“Yes. We were going to watch it on the couch with greasy popcorn. I mean, it’s no red carpet event-”

Darren raised his head, sending Chris a look, half glaring, half apologetic. Chris raised his hands in defense, motioning Darren to get to his point. 

“It’s just...what if they don’t like it? What if they judge me and my choices? God, what if they make fun of how I look?” 

Chris got up off the chair and silenced Darren’s rambling with a sweet kiss. “Hun, you do know that speedo pic nearly broke the internet, right? Plus, I saw the reaction to your ass from the promo shots. Trust me, you have nothing to worry about.” 

“You’re biased.” Darren murmured, puckering his lips for another kiss, this one lasting more than a second, but still fairly chaste, just soft lips meeting, the faint scratch of Darren’s stubble never failing to illicit a shiver from Chris. 

“Maybe.” Chris said when they finally broke apart, hanging his arms over Darren’s shoulders. “But your fangirls and Tyler are way more vocal than I am, and they certainly seemed to like how you look.” Darren still didn’t look convinced, and Chris pulled him all the tighter. “Look, I love how you look. I always have, even when you were a gel-head or sporting a caveman beard. And I know you’re usually playing the humble guy, but I’m just wondering if something specific brought this up.”

Darren refused to meet his eyes as he shrugged, then rubbed a hand over his head where his hair was slowly growing back. Chris took hold of his chin, forcing their eyes to meet. Darren sighed, slumping so their foreheads met. “You know how to read me too well.”

“Author, comes with the territory.” Chris quipped, finally getting Darren to crack a smile. 

“There was just some...reaction to the shirtless jacket photo about the pudge and I’m seeing a lot of stuff about my hair and eyebrows, and god, you remember the Glee days where they pointed out those things. It just brought me back to a bad place.” Darren whispered, Chris raining kisses down on his cheeks, jaw and neck as he talked, his voice becoming breathless as Chris found that place he knew would turn him to goo. 

Chris brought their mouths back together for a kiss, his tongue sliding over Darren’s lips before licking behind his teeth, nipping to get Darren to gasp so they could kiss more. Finally they drew apart, twin stirpes of red painting their cheeks, but smiles on their faces. Chris pecked him once more before taking on a more serious expression. “Look, what you call pudge is a very small bit that I have always loved. It is a great place to take a nap, so screw those guys who don’t get to nuzzle you there. They are simply jealous.” At this, Darren huffed out a laugh, running his nose against the bridge of Chris’. “I happen to be quite fond of it and that picture, by the way. Also, your hair is growing back, so before long the curls will be full force. But this half way back look does make you look rather mature. As for the eyebrows?” Chris ran his thumb over the feature in question, Darren’s bright eyes closing contentedly as he did so. “They give your face personality and make you stand out, something you were born to do. People are used to them being a certain way, and got thrown. They can adjust or move on. And if it’s the latter then they were superficial fans who you don’t need anyways.” 

Soon they were curled up on the couch, snuggled in a warm blanket, sharing a glass of red wine between them as the show started. Darren had his face half hidden in Chris’ neck, inhaling his familiar and comforting scent. All the while, compliments were whispered in his ear as kisses rained down upon his face during the commercial breaks. At one point, Darren tried to sneak his phone to check the reviews and live blogging, but Chris simply swiped it out of his hand and tossed it onto the other chair, far out of their reach. Even though this caused Darren to pout, eventually kisses and the show returning distracted him from needing to obsessively check what the world thought. Chris was right, all the critics had praised it, and true fans would stick by him, no matter what. They had sat through Girl Most Likely, so he doubted they would up and go over Versace. 

As the end credits rolled, Chris laid more kisses along Darren’s neck and jaw, humming softly as Darren moaned. Chris unlatched himself, quietly admiring the small red marks littering his boyfriend’s neck. “I think we may have to get a bigger mantle piece, once awards season comes next year, all of yours will need more room.”

Darren whined as Chris latched onto his mouth once more, determined to let himself continue to be distracted and worshipped. Chris made his way down his torso, lifting his shirt, inch by inch, soft kisses all around his navel, up each rib. Gentle touches of lips as he was divested of his shirt, all arousing but still full of reassuring love. Soft nips to his collar bone, laps of tongue at his nipples, bringing them to a point in the slight chill of their living room. 

“Bed?”

Chris lifted his head, looking at Darren, eyes radiating warmth and desire. “I’m good here if you are.” 

Darren groaned, running his fingers through what had regrown of his curls as Chris undid the button of his pants agonizingly slowly. With each grate of the zipper, he swore he could feel his blood boil, as small touches of lips brushed against the waistband of his underwear. A small, cheeky nip as teeth plucked at the band, jeans inching down his legs, warm hands rubbing at muscles as they were revealed. When Darren looked up at Chris again, he was sweating, panting and pouted a little as Chris quickly divested himself of his own clothes. Chris lay down on top of him, pressing a sweetly innocent kiss to his lips before whispering into his ear. 

“What do you want?”

“You. Always you.” 

“Nice to know. But I mean, do you want something specific here?” 

Darren shook his head, smiling as Chris leaned down to kiss him once more. Chris’ hands smoothed down his arms, while Darren clutched onto Chris’ back, not enough to mark, but tight enough to keep them close together. Chris nuzzled his nose against Darren’s, brushing it against his jaw, up and down his neck, just a slight touch that was followed by lips. His fingers brushed through his hair, not pulling but a definite tug that had Darren moaning lowly, he had always loved his hair being played with when with a partner. Hell, he had almost come once after Chris gave him a rather intense shampoo/scalp massage. Darren’s hands kept sweeping up and down Chris’ back, just letting himself enjoy the feel of soft skin and being taken care of. 

Chris began kissing down Darren’s chest again, paying particular attention to all the areas that Darren was sensitive about, laying loving kisses all over his stomach, whispering words of love into his skin as he did so, finally tossing Darren’s briefs to the floor, soft fingers inching his way up. He then stopped, and rooted under the couch for the box in which they kept emergency lube, thankful for once that it had become a necessity. He then stood, pulling Darren up with him, sending him a reassuring smile then sitting in the oversized recliner, pulling Darren to kneel over him. There was no need for words, as everything that needed to be said was shining in their eyes. 

Chris opened the lube, spreading it on his fingers to warm it, tracing it around Darren’s rim as Darren lavished kisses all over his face and neck. As Chris inched in a finger, Darren broke away from his mouth, a moan erupting from him as each part of Chris’ finger breached him, such a gentle amount of movement until it reached the hilt. A swirl here, and thrust there, each shift bringing new noises from Darren. He had always been a vocal lover, but Chris ripped all words from him, leaving him but guttural noises and a few utterances. 

A second finger slowly joined the first, Chris dragging it out, not to a torturous speed, but slower than they usually took it. Sure, every so often they liked things slow and sweet, but given how their relationship had started with stolen moments, taking what little time they had and making the most of it, it was rare they took their time to savour. It was times like this, when one of them was feeling down, or needed the emotion more than the act that they slowed things down, and Darren appreciated that Chris could tell without words that this is what he needed right now. Sure, the lust was flowing between them, but it was a slow ember rather than a raging inferno. Though when a third finger made itself known, it was harder to not slam himself down onto it and ride Chris into a gallop. Instead he rested his forehead against Chris’, smiling at him before meeting him in a languorous kiss, conveying his thanks for knowing him better than he knew himself. 

Eventually, Darren was stretched, and Chris has sheathed himself in a condom, something they only used for ease of clean up these days, but had agreed that outside of the bedroom, they just made sense. Chris gripped Darren’s hips gently, guiding him down, a contented noise escaping them both as they stilled together, relishing their closeness. Hands swept over each other gently, telegraphing the love they felt into their skin, and the need to know they were there for each other. Eventually, it all got too much, and Darren began to lift himself slowly, before dropping back down once more. It was languid, but still enough to curl his toes. 

“I love you so much.” Chris whispered, “And no matter what, I hope you never forget that. Or how wonderful you are; both inside and out.” 

“You too.” Darren replied, his speed only increasing marginally, happy to draw this out, until they reached the point between just enough and too much. That abyss of pleasure that came right before falling over into orgasm. But all too soon, it came barrelling down on them, Chris’ hand stroking Darren, the clench of muscles gripping him driving them both to bounce and pant more. Darren clutched onto Chris as his stamina waned, the end drawing too near to stop it. “Close.”

“Go on my love.” Chris whined out, the both of them climaxing together as soon as the words left his lips, fluids smeared all over, but clinging together regardless of the mess, too much in love and drifting in the delirium of orgasm to care. 

Not too long later, they had separated and cleaned up before going back to the couch, still intertwined like the vines around a tree. Chris pressed numerous kisses to Darren’s hair before murmuring “You can check your phone now, if you want, I’m sure the reviews are out, and glowing.” 

“Meh, they’ll keep. Yours is the only opinion I care about, and you’ve made how you feel about me abundantly clear.” Darren replied, snuggling further into Chris before he slowly drifted into sleep, Chris following him not long after, matching smiles on their faces.


End file.
